Cat and Robbies first date
by CadeandBadeForever
Summary: "I have algebra homework and I have no idea what I'm doing" I sighed, "I could help you!" "Oh YAAY! How about you come to my house at 5? KK BYE!" I yelled as I ran off, "It's a date!" He called after me... Oh my god! Was I really going on a date with Robbie? Even if it was just a homework date? - One-shot, Cabbie!


**Disclaimer: If I owned victorious I wouldn't need to right fanfiction...**

**A/N: So this my first one-shot and also my first Cabbie story! I'm not sure if its any good but I tried my best :) Also I am still updating my other story Cats birthday but I'm not done writing it yet...Oh and if anyone has any one-shot ideas or requests for me to write then either PM me or tell me in the reviews, it can be any pairing but let me know whether its friendship or romantic and what it's about! **

Cats POV

"So class, that is all for today, remember your homework is due tomorrow. Class dismissed." My maths teacher, Mr Thompson said.  
I gathered my books and left the class room. Walking down the hallway I saw Robbie just a little bit ahead of me,

"Hey Robbie..." I said walking faster to catch up to him,  
"Oh hey Kitty Cat...what's wrong? You look worried"  
"Oh... I have algebra homework due tomorrow and I have no clue what I'm doing..." I explained with a sigh,  
"So u need someone to explain it to you? He questioned,  
"Yeah! You know anyone?"  
"Well, I'm currently in the top 10 percent of my maths class..."  
"That's great, but do you know anyone who could help me?"  
"Well, what about me?" He said with a nervous chuckle,  
"What about you?"  
"I could help you!"  
"Oh Yay! How about you come to my house at 5? Kk BYE!" I yelled as I ran off,  
"It's a date!" I heard him call after me,

Oh my god! Was I really going on a date with Robbie? Even if it was just a homework date?

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and I don't even remember most of it... All I remember is thinking about Robbie and before I knew it I was in my room again...  
I went down stairs to get something to eat. I skipped around my kitchen, picking up a banana while happily humming to myself. I had eaten half of it when I glanced up at the clock, it was 4:00!

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I dropped my banana and raced up to my room. I only had an hour to get ready!  
I ran into my bathroom, turned on the shower, quickly undressed and hopped in... I was singing "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas the top of my lungs,

"I GOTTA FEELING,  
THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT,  
THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD NIGHT,  
THAT TONIGHT'S GONNA BE A GOOD, GOOD NIGHT,  
A FEELING,  
OOOOHOOOOO"

I rinsed the last of my lavender and vanilla smelling conditioner out of my hair and turned the water off...  
Putting a towel around myself and wrapping my hair up in another one I skipped into my room, being careful not to slip on the bathroom tiles.

"What am I gonna wear?" I questioned out loud as if someone else was in the room.  
I opened my closet and after a good 15 minutes of carelessly tossing clothes around my room, I finally found the perfect dress... It was a white dress with pail pink flowers and pail green leaves, then I grabbed my favourite pair of pink high heels that matched my dress perfectly...

I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 4:36 already!  
I ran to my vanity to fix my make up, putting on cherry flavoured lip gloss, a little blush and some mascara. I looked around my room, CLOTHES EVERYWHERE! Running around like a crazy person in a mental institution I frantically picked up all my clothes and shoved them into my closet, not bothering to hang them up or even fold them. I had just finished tidying my room when I heard a loud knock on our front door, "He's here already? It's only 4:49!"

I ran down stairs and stopped just before I reached the door, I pulled myself together and calmly opened the door,  
"Hey Cat!" Robbie said grinning  
"ROBBIE! Hiiii, come in!"  
I was trying to hide my excitement but I wasn't doing the best job of it,  
"My room is upstair!" I said a little too eagerly,  
"Ok, lead the way"  
"Kk!"

Robbies POV

I, Robbie Shapiro, was on a date with Cat Valentine! Ok so maybe it wasn't an actually "date" date but I'll take what I can get. And besides, any time spent with Cat is time well spent...

"So what part of this don't you understand?" I questioned as we sat together on her bedroom floor,  
"Um...the part with the numbers hehe" God she's adorable...  
"Ha ok well let's try this one, x+9 = 18-2x, so what is the value of x?"  
"Uh... 5?"  
"Close! 3... So then 3+9=18-2x3 and the answer to both is 12! Do you get it?"  
"Yeah!" She said even though it was obvious she was lying,  
"Really?!"  
"No not really, I'm sorry robbie! I'm such an idiot!"  
"Cat your NOT an idiot! Algebra is hard!"  
"Yeah, but you and Tori and Andre and everyone else understand it!"  
"Yeah now! But it took me a long time to learn it!" I reassured her,  
"You promise?"  
"I promise... Now should we take a break or-"  
"Robbie?"  
"Yeah Cat?"

She closed her eyes and leaned in and pressed her lips against mine... This was the moment I had been waiting for for years and now that its finally happening I'm frozen!

Do something robbie, do something!

I lifted my hand up and cupped her cheek, lightly brushing my thumb against it. She finally pulled away after a good 7 seconds to breath and I just sat there, frozen...

Cat Valentine kissed me!

Cats POV

I kissed Robbie Shapiro!

I don't know what came over me!  
I was just starring at his lips while he was talking and then I just did it! I wasn't even thinking!

"Um... Im-I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry? No no no! Don't be sorry! I-I kinda...liked it..."  
"Really?! Me too!" I was so relieved that he wasn't mad at me,  
"So does this mean your my girlfriend now?" He asked,  
"Uh, I don't know, I mean I like you a lot robbie! A whole lot!"  
"I like you a whole lot too Cat..."  
"So I guess... Your my boyfriend!" I said giving him a big hug,  
"And your my girlfriend!"  
"OH MY GOD, YAAAAAAAY! Hehe"  
"So would you mind if I kissed you again?" Geez, for such a smart boy he can be pretty silly sometimes,  
"No! Of course I wouldn't mind! I want it more than anything!"

Robbie closed his eyes and tilted his head the left, my brain was still all fuzzy from everything that was going on and I closed my eyes and tilted my head to what I thought was my right until-

*bump*

"Owwie!" That hurt!  
"Cat are you okay?" He asked worried,  
"Yeah I'm fine!"  
"You go this way, I'll go that way"  
"Kk!"  
And then for the third time tonight, I closed my eyes, tilted my head to the RIGHT and leaned in...  
This kiss was different to the first one, it was more passionate and made me feel all tingly inside!  
When we pulled apart I opened my eyes to see robbie smiling at me warmly,  
"I love you Caterina Valentine..."  
"I love you to Robbie Shapiro..."

He suddenly looked down at his watch,  
"Oh man it's already 6:00! I promised my mom I'd be back for dinner by 6:15! I guess we got too wrapped up in all 've gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow at school"he said giving me one last kiss...  
As he was about to walk out my bedroom door I remembered something,  
"Robbie wait!" I half said, half yelled,  
"What is it?"  
"We didn't do my homework!"

**A/N: I have no idea where this came from but I think it was kinda cute... So review and tell me what you think :) Much Love 3 **


End file.
